


Tedium

by eorumverba



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: He didn’t know how they’d become so close, either. Sometime in between telling Judal about his siblings, and Judal speaking in wistful tones of some guy called Sin, they became closer. Hakuryuu learned that Judal loved when people played with his hair, when someone rubbed that one spot near his left ear - could even tell when Judal was in a mood by the way he held himself, his tone.





	

Life was _boring_.

Hakuryuu didn’t know when he’d become so apathetic to everything, everyone; but he did know why. The scars on his body reminded him every damn day.

Too bad she wouldn’t have a few scars for herself- but better dead than alive, he mused, better to have that bitch gone forever than to have to deal with her nagging.

Court was _boring_.

Hakuryuu had already pleaded guilty to all the charges (not that he particularly cared, and _anything_ to get out of that goddamned house)

…Though it probably hadn’t been that good of an idea to leave the body out in the open…

But then again, after all of that…Hakuryuu couldn’t help a little self-satisfied smile (kind of morbid, he realized, considering who she was), but it fell from his lips as he realized how stupid it’d been to have not hidden the evidence better. Ah, whatever.

Jail probably wouldn’t be that bad, considering his family’s status. Kouen would probably want to leave him there, but Ei would persuade him to pay the bail money after a few days, most likely. It wasn’t the first time Hakuryuu thanked everything for his sister.

All he hoped for was a decent cellmate.

The gavel finally (fucking _finally_ ) slammed down, declaring his stay in jail would be 10 years. Whatever.

* * *

Jail was boring.

He’d already counted the number of cracks on the ceiling, the number of scratches on the walls (twice), even took a nap, tried to guess what his cellmate would be like.

It wasn’t until he was finally asleep when he felt a heavy pressure on his chest, something wet on his cheeks, heard soft breathing above him, felt breath wash against his face-

“The fuck are you?” he demanded, eyes snapping open.

A snort and the eyes (red??) above him rolled, “What does it matter to you?” he got off and swung himself up onto the top bunk, “you’re boring.”

Hakuyruu cursed his luck. He knew this type- this bastard was just like En, or maybe Ha… _damn_.

“Hey, crybaby,” the asshole drawled from above him, “you’re so boring. Do something.”

“I’m not here for your entertainment.”  
The asshole’s head, upside down, peered out from the top bunk, and he had the nerve to look _offended_?? “You’re not? That’s no fun, come on, do something! Have you at least got a good arrest story?”

“Shut up, asshole.”

“I have a name.” A pout that was _not cute._

"I don’t care.”

“My name’s Judal. And you’re Ryuu.” Judal (the asshole, Hakuryuu reminded himself) pointed at Hakuryuu and almost fell off the bunk in the process. “I remember seeing you after the fire. You looked cuter back then.”

Hakuryuu didn’t answer, and Judal looked disappointed, “Aren’t you gonna ask how I knew about the fire? Wasn’t exactly public news.”

He was right, Hakuryuu noted (much to his disappointment - and unease), that bitch had made sure the whole thing remained under wraps. “I don’t care.”

Judal just grinned, still upside down, and shook his head, “You’re a horrible liar.”

“Just shut the fuck up and stay out of my way.”

Offronted, Judal nodded slowly, a grin spreading across his face, “Whatever you say, crybaby.”

* * *

In the first week, Hakuryuu soon realized two things: he’d be in jail for a _lot_ longer than he thought, and Judal was a fucking _idiot_.

The idiot often started fights for usually no reason at all, and came out laughing and grinning and bruised and that was when he looked the most _alive_ , and Hakuryuu loved that part of him. And hated that he loved it and

Judal also knew many of the faces around the prison; he preferred to stay with that group of masked idiots that called themselves Al-Tharmen, or whatever.

Hakuryuu much preferred to watch the fights between the redhaired gang (there was one of them that said they were the Fanalis Corps; Hakuryuu didn’t really care what they called themselves - it was rather entertaining though). And then there was the Fog Troupe, led by this blonde dork named Alibaba and his boyfriend (well, they weren’t really together, but practically) Kassim.

Prison wasn’t that bad, actually. Though Judal always lectured him on staying away from the mentioned groups, saying that getting caught in fights between them could be deadly.

Hakuryuu didn’t really know why he’d obeyed what Judal had said - perhaps it was the gravity in his tone when he said to stay away, perhaps it was that Judal looked almost scared when he talked about Al-Tharmen (but Judal was never scared)

He didn’t know how they’d become so close, either. Sometime in between telling Judal about his siblings, and Judal speaking in wistful tones of some guy called Sin, they became closer. Hakuryuu learned that Judal loved when people played with his hair, when someone rubbed that one spot near his left ear - could even tell when Judal was in a mood by the way he held himself, his tone.

He realized quickly enough that what Judal always acted like around everyone else was a front - it made something in his chest tighten when he realized he was probably the only one that had seen the real parts of Judal (aside from Sin, of course)

There was one time, though, when he finally met that Sin guy for the first time - Judal had initially refused to see him (that stupid idiot, Judal had said - the edge in his voice told Hakuryuu that he was just nervous, incredibly so), but he relented at Hakuryuu’s needling.

He could see why Judal was so obsessed with Sinbad though - the guy had _something_ , some aura of power and charm and Hakuryuu barely knew him, but he wanted to, and hell, he was an idiot, but he was hot enough, so it didn’t matter all that much.

Judal was pouting, which was actually a lot cuter than it was supposed to be, and Hakuryuu couldn’t help laughing (god, when was the last time that he’d laughed) as the brat got up from his bed, flounced over to where he and Sin were sitting on the floor, and plopped himself down in Sin’s lap and demanded to be petted.

Judal was so cute when he was like this.

After Sin had left, though, Judal got worse. The fights grew more and more frequent - Hakuryuu ignored them for the most part (Judal usually came away less bruised than his less-than-fortunate opponents), but what had to be the breaking point, though, was when Judal stumbled back into the cell, half-conscious, mumbling something about taking on some of the fanalis. At which he promptly collapsed.

Hakuryuu immediately lay the idiot down on his bed and began to gently brush his fingers over Judal’s body (to check for wounds, he told himself) and then he pulled up Judal’s shirt and his chest was covered in scars and bruises and a dark tattoo, some dark swirling design that he traced over and over with his fingers, and were those little birds hovering around it? (It was almost mesmerizing; Hakuryuu practically forgot what he’d initially been doing)

When Judal woke, (hours later, and all Hakuryuu had done was wonder and worry and pray that he’d be _okay_ ) all Hakuryuu said was, “Don’t do that again.”

He didn’t expect an answer, but then, a quiet,

"Okay.”

Things were different from then on. Everyone noticed it; Alibaba always grinned like an idiot when he saw the two of them together- said that thanks to them, Muu owed him a month’s worth of desserts.

Judal didn’t know what that meant, but when Kassim wandered over and just grinned, Hakuryuu realized.

He did not like that bet.

Nor did he like explaining what it’d meant to Judal.

(Though, he supposed, it’d been an alright choice in the end; and besides, Judal was a _fantastic_ kisser)

He didn’t mind Judal parading him around, though, didn’t mind the stares he’d gotten from all the hickeys (they looked worse than they felt - Judal liked to bite), loved when Judal would get fed up with the murmured whispers and just kissed him, right in front of everyone - he loved how volatile Judal was when it came to him and _god_ he was an amazing kisser.

Hakuryuu didn’t really realize how long it’d been (every day had been the same - lazing about with Judal, the once-monthly visits from Sin and his friends, various fights that Judal now only watched with him) until something changed.

Jail had always been relatively quiet; most were content to fight among themselves, to laze around all day - it wasn’t all that bad.

He didn’t know what had started it, the talk of uprising (whenever he asked of it, Judal just grinned and twirled a finger through the ends of Hakuryuu’s hair and dismissed the questions) the general unease in the air was almost stifling, and hell, he didn’t like it.

It didn’t explode, however, until that night, and Hakuryuu knew that Judal had seen it coming. He felt kind of left out that Judal hadn’t told him, but he knew why. Judal tended to overreact when it came to Hakuryuu getting hurt - no way in hell would he stand for anything (or anyone) even touching him.

So of course he wouldn’t tell - for Hakuryuu to be involved in something as dangerous as this would mean certain injury, maybe even death.

But things like that were _fun_.

* * *

 

Riot.

It was loud and the bells were clanging and everyone was running around yelling and screaming and were those _gunshots_?? (Hakuryuu realized that he’d gotten so accustomed to the quiet of the jail that something like this was almost frightening; but Judal had never looked so much more _alive_ that Hakuryuu couldn’t help getting caught up in his excitement)

“I’m gonna get out too,” Judal nudged Hakuryuu, an almost manic gleam in his eyes, “you coming with me?” He held out a hand, a hand Hakuryuu had held and traced and kissed and

A moment of hesitation: he’d never see his family again, Judal wouldn’t be able to go back to Sin, and what if this was the wrong thing to do? He didn’t want Judal to be hurt from this - but the way Judal was pleading (in Judal’s way, of course) for him to just take his hand was so convincing that

Without thinking, Hakuryuu took his hand.

“Of course.”

At least now, he wouldn’t be bored.


End file.
